


Tenacity

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: While the universe was taking its turn in the "screw with Jim Kirk's head" game of hot potato, which always seemed to be going on between an unknown and unseen number of participants -- ever-changing, but always ready to pop out when least convenient -- it stepped up its game one further.





	Tenacity

**Author's Note:**

> An old prompt fic, rescued from my email. Written 2/17/10.

While the universe was taking its turn in the "screw with Jim Kirk's head" game of hot potato, which always seemed to be going on between an unknown and unseen number of participants -- ever-changing, but always ready to pop out when least convenient -- it stepped up its game one further.

Kirk had never thought to want a best friend, but he'd gotten one. A better one than he'd ever known to dream of, let alone desire. A better one than he'd even known could exist.

The universe could do one better: it would throw him the best damn ship in the fleet.

No matter what directives the Admiralty sent them, no matter the difficulty -- and sometimes Kirk laughed himself to sleep, thinking about what it was he had to pull off in the morning, no matter how few hours away that ship's morning might happen to be -- and certainly no matter the obstacles in their path, his crew would pull through anything and everything, one step above the rest. For a crew put together at the last minute, from stand-ins and cadets and lieutenants-junior-grade, Kirk knew that he'd never even read about a crew with a mission record as impeccably insane as his own.

He didn't know whether to be proud, or to pray.

He settled for simple laughter. Even as he laughed, in the middle of the bridge, during a fully-staffed Alpha shift, Kirk was pleased to note that no one took the slightest pause at their captain's unprovoked and unreasonable laughter. They were a fluid machine; chances were, either they knew exactly why Kirk was laughing, or they knew that they just didn't want to.

Kirk was pretty sure that, honestly, it was both. It really wasn't in him to stay maudlin for so long, anyway.


End file.
